Whisper
by WhisperingVengence
Summary: Arella is trying to hide a dangerous secret about herself when she comes across an Original hybrid, catching his attention. But what is she to do when her secret is revealed and he makes a trade: her friends elevation for her? Klaus/OC with other parings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So! I had this idea for a Klaus/OC story and decided to write it, obviously. I haven't seen anyone else do this, so I thought it would be cool to give it a go. Since some of you are new to my fictions (this is only my second), I like to do visuals and since my addiction to Polyvore is massive, I tend to make sets for the outfits that my OC's wear. So, check on my profile. I love reviews and the more I get, the more I want to get a new chapter up. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, I see Arella as Alexandra Daddario, just in case you all like visuals too! I don't own anyone from The Vampire Diaries and if I did, I would be busy ravaging their bodies. **

Klaus had gotten what he wanted: the coffins. Much to his surprise Elijah standing there was comforting in a way and the two decided to retreat from Mystic Falls for the time being, going to Italy to better put their plans together. Rebekah would be a problem, if the time ever arose for her to awakened, but she could always be dealt with. Klaus would simply explain to his sister about why he had killed their mother, but he knew that she had betrayed him. Not only had he lied, but she did as well when it came to the death of Mikael. Lie for a lie, he supposed.

The two brothers arrived in Italy, stepping off the private jet that they had arranged. The hybrid turned his attention to the rising sun, noting how it lit up the sky with it's early morning rays, like arms stretching out to greet the day. Klaus turned his attention from the sky to the hybrids he brought with him, tilting his head slightly to the side as his blue eyes connected with a man among them. "Take the coffins to the house. Don't stop along the way for any reason. We'll be there later."

The hybrid gave a nod of his head, moving back to the jet and proceed to unload the coffins with the others. Elijah stood beside his brother, hands shoved into his pockets as he watched them being unloaded. "Where to, brother?"

Klaus gave his brother a pat on the back, grinning slightly. "Ah, where to indeed. I believe we let the council here know we've arrived. A party, perhaps?"

"And what of Rebekah? Shall we wake her?"

The hybrid paused for a moment and then gave a shake of his head, "Let's allow her some beauty sleep. As much as it pains me to let it go on, I believe right now it's for the best. She very well could go against me and I cannot have that."

Elijah gave a faint nod of his head and slipped into the back of the black town car, with Klaus following closely behind him. Both brothers peered out of the backseat windows, watching the city pass them by as they went. It had been forever since the two were there, and was overjoyed that the beauty remained. So many places evolved and changed over time and while evolution was welcome, there were things that should still hold their original essence.

"Call around, let them know we have arrived and the plans for the night. Formal wear, of course. Let's see who comes out to play, shall we, brother?" Klaus glanced to his brother with a smirk on his face, causing the dimples in his cheek to become prominent.

"Allegiance? Is that the purpose?"

The hybrid tilted his head in thought, "We'll see."

* * *

><p>"No, I'm not going."<p>

"Arella, you have to go."

The brunette woman shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest in a manner that said she was putting her foot down. Original vampire, plus an Original hybrid? No, absolutely not. "If I go, they'll know and I can't risk that."

Michelangelo stood from his chair, moving to the woman to place his hands on her arms to rub, trying to soothe away her worrying. "They won't know."

She shoved his hands away and went to the window, looking out at the vineyard that seemed to go on for miles, trying to get the fearful feeling to settle down in her stomach. Arella had done a good job of hiding herself through the years and now, well, now it felt like she was being tossed to the wolves. "They'll know, I know they will."

He crossed over to her, resting his chin against the brunette woman's shoulder. "How long have you hidden what you are?" Michelangelo questioned and paused before continuing on, not giving her a chance to answer him. "How many vampires and werewolves have you come across and not once did they ever question anything? You can do this, you've done it before, a million times."

"This is different, Michael, these are Originals we're talking about here. Not some normal vampire or werewolf. It all started with them."

Michael sighed softly, "I know you're worried, but there is no need to be, _bella_. Now," He paused, placing a soft kiss to her shoulder before moving back to his seat, crossing his legs. "take Liz with you to go shopping. Formal wear, so make sure everything is suitable for tonight."

She turned to face him, resting her hip against the windowsill, "And they aren't even going to be slightly curious as to why you brought a _human_ along? You're not thinking this through."

"I am. They'll be even more suspicious if I don't bring you. Everyone knows you'll be there. Not only will be they suspicions, but all the others will be as well. So just go buy something beautiful to wear, get ready, and meet me at the door before ten." Michelangelo waved his hand in a dismissing manner, causing Arella to growl quietly at him. She turned and left without so much as another word, but made sure to slam the door as hard as she could on the way out of the study.

Michelangelo was playing with fire, she knew that. He didn't seem to be worried about the event that night. In the beginning when they met, she felt she could trust him with her secret. In the end all he did was turn on her, forcing her to stay with him as long as he wished. Five years had passed. Five long, and tiring years. Arella couldn't help but wonder if he would turn on her tonight, use her as some sort of leverage to get himself in with the Originals and secure his own safety. She heard stories from the other vampires who came to the villa about them. All of them. Most were scared and would quickly do whatever they asked, in fear of outraging them to the point of death.

Arella would not.

Though, she would happily go shopping on Michelangelo's money and planned to make him pay for forcing her to attend. High credit card bill and all. For a moment she just stood there, resting against the staircase, taking deep breaths in. Her dainty fingers raised to the antique crystal pendant she wore, moving it carefully between her fingers. It was just one of the many important pieces of jewelry she owned that in the end saved her life.

"Please, just let me get through this night alive." Arella spoke quietly to herself before pulling out her cellphone to call Liz for her shopping trip.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood with a group of upscale vampires, discussing what had been happening in Italy since he left. He liked to keep up on things, especially since he would now reside in the area until stated otherwise. He could see his brother working the crowd, conversing with everyone. Most likely doing his best to get them on their side. Elijah didn't have to try hard since they were Originals and the most powerful vampires to walk the earth, but there were some who still needed persuading. Bidding the upscale vampires a goodnight, he made his way around the crowd to stand beside his brother, who glanced at him in return.<p>

"I'm bored, brother."

Klaus chuckled, giving a faint nod of his head, "Yes, this is dull, but important. I'm sure there will be something here to cure the boredom soon."

Elijah took a sip of his bourbon, looking through the crowd of people. If this wasn't business he would have been out on the town, enjoying the fine music and delicious cuisine.

A vampire they had met a couple of times before walked up to them, bowing his head politely in submission and smiled at them. "My Lords, how lovely of you to grace us once more with your presence. It has been far too long since you stepped foot in Italy."

"Yes, quite a bit. It pleases me to see that it has not changed much." Klaus responded, taking a much needed swig of his bourbon. "I see most everyone we know is here, though there are some I'm not acquainted with."

"Allow me to introduce you to them. The woman I came with is somewhere around here, though women are such conversing creatures." Michelangelo chuckled looking around the crowd as best he could.

"Come then," Elijah spoke, placing his hand in his pocket, "introduce us. They know of us, I think it's only fair that we give them the same pleasure."

The hybrid had been listening, but his eyes were elsewhere, looking upon a brunette woman he had never seen before. She appeared young, no older than twenty-two with big, blue eyes and long brunette hair that was curled loosely and pulled over one of her shoulders. Really what had drawn his attention in the first place was the daring dress she wore. It was black lace -at least, he thought it to be lace- that held intricate patters in black throughout the garment, leaving just enough to imagination, while making your mouth water at the delicious skin visible. It covered the woman's most intimate parts, which made Klaus curse the dress. He was so focused on her and what she looked like under the solid black patterns that he didn't hear his brother speaking to him.

"Klaus?" Elijah questioned, tilting his head as he studied his brother.

"Sorry gentleman, but I see a beautiful woman in need of some male attention. Michelangelo, take my brother around and I will join the two of you shortly. Now, if you'll excuse me."

* * *

><p>Before even coming to the party, Michelangelo promised he wouldn't leave Arella alone. But there she was, stuck with a bunch of vampires while she played human, praying to stay out of sight from the Originals. She wasn't stupid; Arella knew eventually that they would cross paths, but she did hope it wouldn't be for long and the visit would be short. Maybe they would find her boring, uninteresting even, and go on about their business, whatever it was.<p>

She received many compliments on her dress; an Alexander McQueen black lace dress that as soon as her eyes came into contact with it, knew that it was the one for her on that night. It was out there, which was one reason why she liked it so much. She owned many pieces of his collections, finding his style to be one that suited her quite well. Though, she didn't know that it would be getting attention from a person she was doing her best to avoid. Many vampires had already introduced themselves to Elijah and Niklaus, while the woman moved from the ballroom to the gardens in hopes of staying out of sight, even if she was wearing a dress that could easily draw attention.

Her bright blue eyes scanned around once more before giving up hope on finding her escort and she sighed softly, rubbing her fingers against the expensive wine glass in her hand, only really succeeding in feeling the silk of her black elbow length gloves. Arella was sure it was a good thing that the two were not together at that point, having no idea what he was doing or who he was with. One of the women she was talking to -Micah- had asked her a question, but when she saw Niklaus making his way in their direction, she quickly excused herself and disappeared in the sea of people.

It was out to the gardens once more.

Some would probably assume she was frightened of them and on some level she was. But that fear wasn't what was making her leave. It was the fact she wanted nothing to do with them, especially once she heard stories of their travels and the havoc that they seemed to create where ever they went. It was like a plague in her mind, one that she didn't want to be involved in.

While most women seemed to throw themselves at powerful beings, Arella was the girl who stayed behind the scenes, only speaking when spoken to most of the time and hiding in the shadows. Attention was never her goal, and she wasn't one to use her body to elevate herself, but instead used the power of her mind and her mind alone to prove that she wasn't like most women.

The night air held a bite to it, brushing across her skin almost like a lovers embrace and chilled her to the bone. Beautiful stars twinkled above her, trapped in the dark sky like jewels for those who took the time to observe them and all their glory. Arella had always been fond of the night, and could normally be found laying somewhere isolated and alone, connecting the constellations to create the heroes and lovers that legends spoke of throughout history. There was a peacefulness to it, one she found comforting and most welcome.

"Beautiful, are they not?"

She chuckled, not bothering to look away as she watched a star -or planet- glitter in the night, changing from red, to green, to white, then back to red again. "They are very beautiful indeed. Sad though, that not everyone can take the time to appreciate just how beautiful they are."

She heard the man take a couple of steps towards her before he spoke again. "Most don't know true beauty until it's staring them in the face."

"You speak like you have experience."

He chuckled, "I have had plenty of time to experience beautiful things, love. To see them for what they truly are and not some facade they try to give off."

It was Arella's turn to chuckle then, knowing what he spoke of from personal experience. "Sometimes there are reasons for it. Truths that lie dormant, not wanting to be discovered."

"That could be said about anything."

"Funny then, how it ties into most things." She tore her eyes away from the star finally, turning her head around to meet the blue gaze of the man she was speaking to.

Niklaus.

Her heart picked up it's pace, the muscle feeling as if at any moment it would pop out of her chest cavity and fall at his feet as if it was an offering for him. Yet there he was with her, the Original hybrid that nightmares should be molded around. She was aware that he could most likely hear her heartbeat booming inside her chest and did her best to calm her nerves, downing the rest of the wine and turned her attention back to the night sky before she even had the chance to see Klaus smirk at her.

"Are you nervous, love?" Klaus questioned, now standing beside her.

Arella cleared her throat quietly, adjusting the gloves she wore. "No, just surprised is all."

He let out a quiet 'mm' sound, pursing his lips slightly. "Facade."

"Not a facade. I think I should be going back inside, it's getting chilly."

"You're human." It wasn't a question, but instead a statement that caused her to pause in her movements of turning around, glancing at him.

"I am."

"Intriguing, considering most in attendance tonight are vampires. One lonely human among killers." He stepped behind her, bending down to her ear. "Especially wearing such a dress that's quite inviting."

His breath fanned out across her bare shoulder, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Her heart that was beginning to go back to it's normal beats sped back up. He was too close to her being, far too close. Niklaus would be able to smell her secret on her, being that he was part werewolf. She knew it and feared it.

She turned her head toward his, keeping her eyes downcast. "The invitation isn't one for you." And with that she entered the house once more, fully aware that she had just walked away from an Original and was still breathing. But she also knew that he had let her walk away, fore he could easily catch her and force her to stay in her spot if he so wished. Arella was done waiting for Michelangelo and after placing her glass on a waiters tray, left the party in the car they had come in.

* * *

><p>Klaus remained in his spot in the gardens, sipping his drink while gazing at the door that the woman had entered. He had never seen her before and would make sure that their little interaction wouldn't be the last. He had nothing to go on, but was sure that there was someone among the many at the party that knew her. Very few humans had the stomach to hang around with such blood lustful creatures. He chuckled to himself, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp and glanced up at the sky, making his way back towards to party after a moment or two.<p>

"Game on, love. Game on."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! Yay for chapter 2! Outfit is also linked in my profile, once more! I wonder though; anyone have any ideas about what she is? I'd love to hear them! Also, thanks to those that reviewed: CupidsArrow, Kristin, Cocobeth220, Lexi, Maggie, and Neenee. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

Arella had no idea when Michelangelo came home, nor did she really care. He had broken his promise to her. Not that it was such a shock to the woman. They were no longer the close friends she thought them to be and he proved that every time she was ready to leave, throwing in her face the fact he knew what she was and had no problem revealing it. It was foolish of her to even believe she could trust him in the beginning, or that she could trust anyone. Her mother had told her long ago that Arella couldn't put her faith in people, that the moment she did they would burn her.

So far, Arella's mothers words had rang true.

But there she was in Liz's salon, arms crossed and hip jutted out in anger. "He just left me."

"You act like that surprises you." Liz chuckled.

"Well... not that much, but I figured he would want me there with him at all times."

"Honey," Liz started, closing the appointment book that was placed in front of her. "there were Original's there. Did you really think that he wasn't going to try and get on their good side? Maybe that's why he left you."

Arella sighed and plopped on one of the plush couches, resting her head against the back of it. She hated when Liz made some kind of sense while she was angry, especially when it came to Michelangelo. It made the woman have hope that he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. But sometimes he managed to prove otherwise. Elizabeth was his personal witch, and like many she had learned the spell to slow down her aging. In the beginning, she was curious why Michelangelo was so adamant about wanting Liz, but Arella had discovered that it was her lineage that drew him to her powers. The woman was a direct descendent of some extremely powerful witches and warlocks throughout the centuries.

She looked in her late 40's, perhaps even her early fifties. Really, she was about eighty-five, if Arella was counting right. Liz was the one who was kind enough to enchant her jewelry for her, making it literally impossible for anyone to suspect she was anything other than human.

Still, that fear was there.

"It doesn't matter either way. Niklaus found me." Her head was starting to hurt and she rubbed her temples in hope of soothing away the slight pounding that was beginning to grow.

"Have you eaten today?" Liz inquired, resting her elbows against the counter.

Arella glanced at her, shaking her head slightly. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, you sure are grumpy. Maybe stop by one of the shops and pick something up."

Her eyes narrowed at the older woman. "I'm not grumpy and I'm not hungry."

Liz raised her hands in a defensive manner. "I'm just trying to help. Besides, Klaus was up close and personal with you and he didn't know, I made sure of that. You worry too much, especially over things that you don't need to worry about."

It was probably true, but what else could she do? When rare people were placed upon the earth that others could very well be interested in and you did everything in your power to fight that side of yourself, to shun what you were in hopes that no one _would _ be interested in you... you'd do all you could to keep it from coming to the surface. Over time it was starting to become harder to control herself, to hide it and keep it locked away in the dark. Much harder. Arella would do everything she could to not become what her body wanted her to be. She was scared of it, afraid of what she would become.

After a moment of silence between the two women Arella stood up, adjusting the jacket she wore over the bright red and black corset. "I better get back. Michelangelo will be wondering where I am."

Turning, she proceeded to the door, the only sound heard was her boots tapping quietly against the hard floors of the salon. It was only when Liz spoke that she paused in her steps.

"You know, Arella. The minute you stop fighting what you are and cope with it, come to terms with the fact that it's apart of your nature, the better off you'll be. You're not alone, there are others out there who are like you. You don't have to keep fighting it."

She shook her head, turning her face to glance at the woman. "It's not the fear of it being apart of my nature, it's the fact of what I could turn into that scares me." And without so much as another word, Arella left.

* * *

><p>The previous night had been a success and Klaus managed to get most of the backing he desired. It wasn't difficult and he proved his point by ripping out a vampires heart at the party who was silly enough to say 'no'. After that, well, it was quite easy. They were like moths to a flame. It happened like that most of the time, when he showed them what could easily happen to one of their own when they decided to go against him. He had no problem sacrificing those as examples. He would do whatever had to be done, that much was already evident. Everyone was expendable and no one was spared.<p>

The hybrid released the woman he had pressed against the wall feeding on, allowing her to center her head to look at him. Klaus adjusted the red scarf that hung loosely around her neck, feeling his fangs retreat back into normal teeth. Smirking at her when the two made eye contact, his pupils dilated as the act of compulsion began.

"You are to go home, forgetting what just happened here today with no clue as to what the markings are on your neck. You will show no one, allowing for them to heal before ever thinking of going out of the house without some kind of coverage. Do you understand?" He questioned, licking at a drop of the crimson life force that had dripped from the corner of his lips.

The innocent woman held a faraway look to her eyes, nodding her head in an almost drone like fashion. "I understand."

Klaus nodded and moved from in front of the woman, giving her a little push in the opposite direction from where he had intentions to go. She left without so much as a blink of an eye and a word uttered from her lips.

He strolled out nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just been feeding and looked around, hands tucked into his pockets. The point of the outing was to explore the city, but his hunger got the best of him. Klaus found it refreshing to know that none of those in Mystic Falls would be in Italy, that he was free of their faces for the time being. He would gladly kill them all if it wasn't for Elena and how he needed her blood to continue to create his hybrids. They were like pesky flies circling around his head, just waiting to be swatted away and done with. Their time would come, he would see to it personally.

But for now he was intent on enjoying the city and he looked through the crowd of people, spotting those tourists that seemed to stick out like sore thumbs among the locals. It wasn't until a head of brown curly hair popped out among them did his interest pique. From the way she held herself and walked, it appeared to be the woman from the previous night who had enough guts to walk away from him. True, he had let her, but there was nothing like a challenge to help make the time he would be in Italy go by faster.

And oh how he _loved _challenges.

He followed closer behind her, making sure to put enough distance between the two that she wouldn't truly notice him until he was ready for her to, picking up her scent. Vanilla, with a mix of what he would have guessed to be lavender. The two smells together had never smelled as sweet. It was then that he realized it was the same woman. A smell like that wasn't easily forgotten and just a waft of it up his nostrils made his mouth water with hunger.

But the hunger he felt wasn't for her blood, but instead it was a more primal hunger, something that only taking her could satisfy.

The woman began to cross the street and Klaus watched as she looked both ways, lightly jogging before any cars made their way towards her. His eyes trailed down her body to the short black skirt she wore and the way it bounced with her steps, allowing for him to see just enough of her bottom. He growled quietly to himself and when she had continued on her way he crossed the street, intent on following her.

She was being stalked like prey and didn't even know it, which forced him to grin a feral grin.

* * *

><p>Smiling at the people as she passed by them, Arella turned her attention to the windows as she went, peeking in them for a minute to see the contents that they held before going on her way. Michelangelo was curious as to how much the dress cost and all the woman could do was smile at him. In turn he groaned, shaking his head as he knew what that meant. Yes, the revealing dress was quite expensive, over ten thousand dollars. But it was his idea for her to go and she very well couldn't go in something she had already worn before. Since she had spent so much money the previous day, there was really no desire for her to buy anything else. Window shopping never hurt though.<p>

Arella stopped in front of a sweets shop, peering into the window to see all the delectable treats just sitting there, waiting for someone to snatch them up and consume them with a smile of their face and a moan on their lips. Her stomach gave a quiet rumble as her hunger began to truly set in and she rolled her eyes, knowing that Liz was right. She hated when the witch was right. After forcing herself away from the window, she went about her business, continuing to glance at the windows as she passed. It was the sudden glint that Arella spotted out of her peripheral that caused her to halt in her movements and her turn her full attention to the sparkles in the window.

Jewelry. Beautiful, expensive jewelry.

Besides having a shoe obsession, jewelry was the next best thing to her. Before she was unable to buy such pretty things, only able to truly look at them like she was now: outside the window. With Michelangelo now buying everything that the woman needed, she could purchase them if she desired. Letting out a soft sigh Arella pulled her hands free from the glass, tucking them in her pockets.

"Beautiful, are they not?" Came a whisper in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly and her body to tense up.

She knew that voice, and it was exactly the same voice that had spoken the same words the previous night.

"It appears I just can't get away from you."

"Mm, no it doesn't seem that way." His warm breath caressed the shell of her ear, making her move from in front of him. Klaus leaned against the window, nodding to the jewels. "See something you like?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, shrugging a shoulder. "Perhaps. Why, plan to buy it for me as a bribe?"

The hybrid chuckled, arching a brow, "Now why would I do such a thing? I don't need anything from you."

"But yet you followed me."

He went silent and Arella couldn't help but feel some sort of victory within herself. That was until he spoke.

"There's always a chance I'm hungry and you're on the menu, love." Leaning forward with a grin he snapped his teeth at her then grinned, causing the dimples to be seen in his cheeks.

Unlike most people in a situation like that, that knew what was snapping their teeth at them, the woman didn't jump. If the man had been anyone else or even anything other than what he was, there was a chance Arella would find him attractive. He _was_ attractive, though. A strong jawline, eyes that were so blue it reminded her of a clear sky on a beautiful day, just the right amount of stubble gracing his cheeks and chin that it wasn't overbearing, but enough that if one was to brush their fingers against the hairs it would tickle their skin. There was an air about him that she could see was charming, cocky, but unlike some he could back it up with that he promised. Not to mention there was something dangerously sexy about him.

She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts away from her mind. Klaus was stirring up something within herself and she did everything she could to suppress it. "You sound like a pig then, overindulging yourself." The copper smell on his breath was easily one she could recognize, which was a clear sign that he had indeed already eaten.

He canted his head to the side, the grin still in place. "Whoever said I was hungry for your blood, sweetheart?" Klaus raised a hand to run a finger softly over her collarbone, barely coming into contact with the skin.

Arella moved out of his reach, tucking the jacket closer to herself as if it was some sort of shield that would prevent him from making such a bold move again. "Blood or not, you're not getting it, Niklaus."

The Original decided to ignore the challenge she had just given him and decided to focus more on the second part of her statement.

"Now that's not fair." Klaus took a step towards her, reaching his hand out once again to push away her hands to open the collar of her jacket, fingering the crystal pendant that laid against her pale skin. "You know my name, but I have no clue as to yours. Quite rude, actually."

She didn't move again, and she was sure at that moment she wouldn't be able to will herself to move. With one small jerk, one... little flick of his wrist and the necklace would snap, falling from her neck to rest in his hand. Arella could already feel it straining against the nape of her neck, threatening at any moment to come undone.

Instead it was her turn to be bold and she took a step closer to him, raising her eyes to meet his in an attempt to be brave. She just hoped it wouldn't backfire on her and Klaus decided to compel her. "You haven't asked for it, now have you?"

He chuckled, letting go of the necklace, much to Arella's relief. His hand snaked around her neck, gripping it tightly and he yanked her towards his body, bringing her face closer to his. "I don't have to."

All she could do was brace herself against his shoulders, letting out a quiet gasp. Now it was her turn to be playing with fire, not Michelangelo's. She had to get away. Quickly. "For a thousand year old hybrid who was born when being a gentleman was rather important, you really have no idea how to treat a woman."

"Oh, come now, love. I know _exactly _how to treat a woman." Klaus brushed his nose against her cheek, taking a deep breath in while moving his lips to the shell of her ear, giving it a nip. He was greeted with a sharp intake from her, which only caused him to smirk.

Her heart continued to pound in her chest, and she gripped his jacket in her hands. "Then you should probably go find another one."

Before Klaus even could utter another word, Arella had pushed him away from her with everything she had, taking off down the street only to turn a corner into an alley.

* * *

><p>He had to chuckle at her poor excuse of an effort to get away and decided to give her a couple of seconds to get a head start before taking off after her. The moment he turned the corner he paused, only to find her no where in sight. Klaus glanced around, taking a deep breath in. He could still smell her, faintly, but it was there. Her sudden disappearance only caused him to become more intrigued by the human who appeared to be extremely brave.<p>

Suddenly his cellphone went off and he reached into his pocket to pull it out.

"Elijah, good to hear from you."

"You're going to be late, Niklaus."

He chuckled, turning around to go back the way he came, walking down the street. "I was otherwise occupied."

"Oh?" Elijah paused and Klaus could faintly hear the sound of a car door closing in the background. "Do tell."

"Later. I'm on my way now."

* * *

><p>Arella leaned against the side of a building, trying to calm herself down. What was she doing? Really, what in the hell <em>was <em>she doing? She was no longer playing with fire, but had went ahead and shoved her whole hand in the flame. Running a hand through her hair she rested head against the brick wall, thumping it against it a couple of times.

"Stupid... stupid, stupid, stupid."

She had to get home, someplace where she felt safer. Taking off for Michelangelo's, Arella tried to put the stupid stunt behind her. Klaus would no doubt be gunning for her, now that she had baited him like she did. It was foolish of her, truly foolish. The news was something she didn't want to tell Michelangelo, but knew he had to know about it, in case anything ever happened.

Really, all she wanted to do was go back home to the States, to hide away from the rest of the world and live her life in peace. Was that really too much to ask for? It wasn't the first time that Arella had questioned the things that happened to her, but most importantly why. It was her mothers fault and if the older woman was still alive, Arella would have no doubt called her, screaming how much she hated her through the phone.

But she was dead. All because of Arella.

Before she knew it she was back home, walking through the large front door. Stopping one of the servants she slipped the jacket from her shoulders, handing it to the woman.

"Where's Michelangelo?"

"In the study, Ms. Lynch. He has company. Shall I hang this up in your room?"

Arella glanced at the woman, nodding her head. She practically stormed down the hallway, her normally soft, quiet footsteps pounding loudly against the wooden floors as she went. The care that he had company was no where to be seen. Company or not, she wanted to speak to him at that moment.

Without even bothering to knock, Arella threw open the door. "Michelangelo, I need to talk to you."

"Hello, love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! Cliffhanger much? Perhaps so. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY GUYS! So sorry for the delay on this chapter. x_x I didn't mean for it to take this long. But, I decided since I did wait so long to upload it, you guys will get to find out what Arella is. DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN! Enjoy the chapter. :) Reviews are always loved!**

* * *

><p>All Arella could do was just stand there, her body tense and frozen in her spot. There sat Klaus with his brother Elijah, chatting with Michelangelo. Her mind was starting to swirl with thousands of thoughts, and all of a sudden she felt light headed. What were they talking about? Were they discussing her? Did Michael tell them? She felt like they were having some sort of secret meeting and she interrupted it. But she was curious as to if Klaus had planned to meet up with the younger vampire before their meeting, or after. Surely he didn't know that's where she was staying, but there were plenty of vampires who knew of her and each one knew where to find her.<p>

Her grip tightened on the door knob as her eyes scanned between the three men, bouncing from person to person. The bright blue orbs lingered on Klaus long enough to notice the side of his lips turn up in a small smirk. He apparently thought this situation was one that seemed to be amusing. Arella, personally, didn't see it the same way.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Come now, love. Stay, chat with us. Michelangelo was just telling us how the two of you crossed paths."

Her eyes narrowed into tight slits at the Italian vampire, wishing that she could do something as silly as shoot dangers from them. So they _were_ discussing her. Michelangelo nodded his head to the empty seat beside Klaus and all Arella could do was walk over there, sitting herself down in it. It was fear that was driving her, allowing for her body to move. At least being there meant she would get to hear what they were talking about. Though, there was something about the man she had known for five years that seemed... off. Something wasn't right and she knew it. It was almost like walking into the lions den with no clue which way they were going to attack from first. As if she hadn't already felt on edge about the entire situation surrounding the two Original brothers, the tension that was wafting through the room was a clear sign that something was going on.

Arella adjusted herself in her seat, glancing between the three once more, waiting for someone to say something.

"You can continue now, Michelangelo." Klaus was the first to speak since she sat down, but his voice held a commanding tone to it and for a moment Arella was sure that she had walked in on something deeper than an afternoon chit chat.

"Well, now that Arella is here, why don't you ask her? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Her eyes turned to Michelangelo, her jaw clenched tightly. This had nothing to do with her and she didn't want to get involved. He was trying get the heat off of him, and she knew it.

Klaus turned his attention to the brunette woman, a small smirk playing on the corner of his lips. She couldn't deny that something so simple as a smirk wasn't sexy when it was on his lips. But it was Klaus, which made it hard to truly admit to it.

She knew from the way they weren't continuing on that indeed, it appeared to be story time and she was the teller.

"We met in the States about five years ago. He uses the services of a witch friend of mine and Michelangelo was kind enough to take me in when I had no where else to go."

It was simple, truthful and straight to the point. She didn't believe in dragging things like stories out, especially when they didn't need to be.

"Strange, though, that he would keep a human around as something more than a food source." Elijah spoke for the first time, taking a swig of his scotch.

The statement was one that she had heard before when it came to her living with Michelangelo. It didn't really bother her anymore; Arella knew the truth and really, that was all she cared about. The others could think what they wanted.

"Actually," Arella paused, running a hand through her hair, "Michelangelo has never fed from me. I don't think he ever will."

"What a shame now, isn't it?" Klaus chuckled, swirling his bourbon around in his glass. "And the two of you met how?"

"She came across me feeding, seemed interested by it."

First lie and she wasn't even going to bother commenting on it.

"Then why not just kill her? Why carry her around with you for five years like baggage?"

Michelangelo turned his gaze to Elijah, giving the man a small shrug. "Do you see how beautiful she is? Such a thing shouldn't go to waste."

"No... it shouldn't."

At that moment the women felt like a steak, waiting for the wolves to strike and consume her. It was uncomfortable, unnerving. She knew what Michelangelo was doing, though. He was trying to keep them off the thoughts that their relationship was anything other than platonic. It was something that Arella could appreciate and be thankful for. The more they stayed away from the truth, the better it would be for everyone.

"Tell me, Michelangelo, do you lie to people who could kill you in a second often? Or do you think I'm really that ignorant?" Klaus questioned, turning his eyes away from Arella to attach them to the other vampire.

He just sat there, calm, cool and collective as he took another sip from his glass, giving a faint shake of his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Klaus."

Klaus chuckled, downing the rest of his drink and placed the glass on the small coffee table in front of the group, leaning back in his seat to fold his hands into each other. "So, we're going to go with the latter I see."

Before Michelangelo could even object once more Klaus was up, gripping him by his throat against the wall. Arella stood as well, only to have Elijah grip her wrist tightly in the process, giving a shake of his head. He was telling her not to interrupt, to stay back while the two had their discussion. But how could she? Michelangelo may have done what he had to in order for her to stay put, but he was still a friend of hers. The growl from Klaus forced her eyes from Elijah, gluing them to the scene in front of her.

"Do you think word wouldn't reach me that you have been a naughty boy behind my back? Really, do you believe that you can gather enough vampires and werewolves to end me?" His voice was dropped low, thick with his anger. "My hybrids grow in numbers each day. Foolish, to believe so."

The accusation was news to Arella and the look on her face showed that. Was he _really_ that stupid? Surely it was just someone who was trying to stir trouble that had made up the lie and told Klaus.

Right?

Michelangelo sputtered, gripping fiercely at the hand around his throat for dear life, knowing that at any moment all the hybrid had to do was close his hand and it was all over.

"Klaus, th- that's not true. I would never turn against you. You know that."

"Do I? The source is quite reliable and unlike you, wouldn't dare lie to me." His fingers tightened ever so slightly as he brought his other hand to Michelangelo's chest, pressing two fingers sharply into the flesh.

The vampire bit his lips in pain, keeping the scream from slipping past his lips. Arella tried to move towards them, only to have the grip on her wrist from Elijah tighten painfully, forcing her to let out a quiet wince. Klaus was going to kill Michelangelo if she didn't do something. But like many in the face of the Originals, she was helpless and found it not to be a comforting feeling.

"Stay." Was the only word uttered from the man who was holding her back and all she could do was grit her teeth, watching. It had gone unnoticed to the woman that she was beginning to pull away from Elijah's grip towards the pair until it became almost unbearable against her soft skin.

The labored breathing from Michelangelo could be heard in the still room, knowing that Klaus was continuing to put pressure against his chest. At any moment his fingers would be in the cavity, the heart clutched tightly in his hand.

"You better tell me something, Michelangelo. I'm beginning to lose patience and your silence is leaving something to be desired. The only games I play are the ones I'm sure to win. Tick tock, mate."

"I... I know something that will interest you, perhaps." His voice was strained, a quiet whisper that seemed to echo throughout the room. "As a show of loyalty."

Arella's eyes widened in fear and she shook her head, connecting her eyes with Michelangelo's brown ones in a silent plea. It was a feeling in her gut, knowing, waiting. Knowing what it was that was going to be uttered from his lips. Waiting for the next scene to unfold in what would be horror.

"I'm all ears, chap. Maybe it will even save your life. Don't you agree, brother?"

"Perhaps. If it's valuable enough. Betrayal is quite the ugly thing."

The two friends stood there, looking at each other with desperate eyes. Michelangelo's screamed for forgiveness, while Arella's was pleading, begging. She gave a soft shake of her head, as if the motion would force the words back into his throat. They didn't.

"I know of another hybrid. On- one who was made differently than you." His words were still strained and he looked down the best he could, noticing that Klaus' two fingers were already to the second knuckle.

Everyone in the room froze, including Klaus and he pulled his fingers from the vampires chest, slamming his head back into the wall in rage. "You lie to me again."

It didn't take long for the stars to go away from Michelangelo's vision and he shook his head, "No, truth, Klaus. I know. I've seen it for myself."

"Where? Tell me or I promise you'll be nothing more than a lifeless body on the floor that I'm stepping over to find them." His voice had changed completely, taking on something more animalistic in nature. The normally blue eyes changed to that golden yellow that most prayed to never see from the man, the veins around his eyes becoming more prominent.

He meant business.

The vampire didn't have to say anything; instead he just turned his head in the direction of Arella who was clutching her crystal necklace in her free hand. Klaus' head turned slowly and her heart began to pound harshly in her chest, knowing that he had just sold her out to the devil.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek at the feeling of truly being betrayed. Michael had threatened to tell, but never made due to his promise. Perhaps he really enjoyed her being there and felt that it was the only thing he could do to make her stay. But now? Now she couldn't even look at him and opted to turn her gaze to the floor instead.

He was Judas.

In a flash Klaus was in front of her, Michelangelo dropping to the floor to clutch at his chest as the wound healed. She didn't move, didn't even flinch.

"Arella, love, do you have a dirty little secret you've been keeping to yourself?" Klaus spoke in a whisper, bending his head down slightly to try and make eye contact.

He wasn't going to compel her, but instead wanted to hear the admission from her very own mouth.

It had been a mistake for her to remain silent, looking at the floor. In the next instant she was pressed tightly against the door by her shoulders, feeling Klaus pushing against the bare skin roughly. Her body was shaking. Never had she felt fear like what was coursing through her body at that moment.

"Show me." It was a command, not a request and when the supposed hybrid didn't comply, he grasped her jaw in his hand, turning her head so their eyes connected.

"I said... show me."

Blue eyes met golden ones and Arella took a deep, shaky breath in. Her eyes shut for a moment and as soon as the thick lashes brushed against her face, dark veins could be seen slowly poking from the skin around her eyes. She couldn't open then, couldn't... will herself to.

Klaus brushed a calloused thumb against her face, causing her to flinch and turn her head away from him.

"Look at me, sweetheart." The commanding tone was gone, and in it's place was soft, quiet and no longer held any anger to it.

For a second Arella wondered if he spoke to his lovers in such a way when he laid with them, or to women he wanted something from. The Original received what he wanted and she opened her eyes. The normally bright blue orbs had transformed into that of a hybrids. Both sets of golden eyes connected with each others; Arella's filled with fear and Klaus' with interest.

It seemed like forever that the two just stood there, his thumb gently caressing her cheek in a soothing manner, but it did nothing to calm her. Klaus eventually pulled away, much to Arella's relief and she could feel her face returning to normal, locking the beast back inside it's cage.

"We're leaving." His voice cut through the silence in the room, like a warm knife slicing through butter.

It was almost like Arella was frozen in place as a statue, her back still pressed tightly against the wall in the hopes that at any moment it would consume her whole and make her disappear. She couldn't look at anything except a bookshelf that was in front of her, scanning the tattered old spines one by one. She began to put a plan together. After leaving, she would collect a few things and never look back at the villa she called home for five years, trying to forget this ever happened.

Elijah stood and fixed his jacket, buttoning the bottom two buttons back into place and stood behind Klaus, watching the other two with curious eyes.

Klaus let out a soft chuckle, turning his gaze to Michelangelo who still sat on the floor. "This saved your life. I'd suggest leaving the city though, since I always may regret the notion of keeping you alive. Really, Michael, I'm an original. I cannot be killed. Precious thought, I must admit." He moved his attention to Arella and smiled, holding out his hand. "Come, dear."

Her head snapped in his direction, eyes wide with confusion. Go? With them? "I... I don't understand."

"It's very simple, darling. I'm not letting you out of my sight now that I know there's something like me out there, something that was created differently than myself. Perhaps you hold a different angle to making my hybrids."

"No, I don't know _anything _about making hybrids. I've never made one before, don't even know if I can, actually." There was never any desire for her to try and create others like her, never wishing what she felt from day to day on anyone. It wasn't her choice in the beginning to become what she had and always liked to believe that others held that. In a way, it made her slightly envious of it.

He chuckled softly. "Just because you don't know _how_ doesn't mean that you are incapable of doing such a thing. All about the right education, sweetheart and believe me when I tell you that I know those who do have it."

Arella licked her lips absently, running a hand through her curly brown locks. "And if I don't go with you?"

Klaus was back in front of her in the blink of an eye and wrapped a hand around her neck. "Who says you have an option?"

He tightened the grip he had against her sensitive lightly, causing her head to tilt back in hopes of getting away from it.

Somewhere in mind she knew the question had been a foolish one to even voice, but there was a small light of hope that she could get away. Klaus and Elijah were both stronger than she was, older and even wiser -if she could admit to it-. There was no way Arella could get past them, not now.

"Can I at least gather my things?"

"If your wardrobe consists of more delicious clothes that show your skin, yes." Klaus smirked, canting his head to the side while roaming his eyes over her body.

She didn't say anything, simply opened the door and prepared to walk out of it, only to have a hand slam against it in the process.

"I'm coming with you, though."

As if she didn't already know that. Glancing at Klaus she gave a curt nod of her head and slipped out the door, making her way upstairs. There was far too much to get in one trip, so only the essentials were important. Honestly, the woman assumed the hybrid would go caveman and throw her over his shoulder, followed by him stalking out of the house, chest swelled with pride. This approach was far less barbaric and one that she approved of, as much as she could.

He plopped down on the bed once they were in her room, bracing his head on his hands as he laced them behind his head, just watching her. Arella pulled out a couple of suitcases and slowly began to pack as much as she could. She was taking her sweet time in it, hoping that he would get tired of waiting and leave her there. He didn't.

However, he did reach into her suitcase and plucked out a red lace caged thong, which she quickly snatched at in hopes of getting it back.

"My, my, my, a wild side, it would appear. Have you worn these before?" Klaus asked, running his fingers over the soft material.

"None of your business."

"Oh, come now, you can tell me. Or perhaps you're saving them for a special occasion. But you're bringing them, which means that either you believe said special occasion will arise or you wear them on a regular bases."

"How about you not worry about my undergarments?" Snatching at them one last time, she managed to collect them, but knew he had allowed her to.

"How can I not now? The image I've managed to conjure is quite delicious." Klaus smirked, licking his lips.

Ignoring him, she finished packing and motioned towards to the door. "Can we go now?"

He nodded and stood from the bed, allowing for her to lead the way. She had no idea what was going to happen, if she would die soon or be kept as some kind of pet. Perhaps the two Originals would put her out of her misery quickly and she could find peace finally. Arella could only hope it would be peace.

The trio left without so much as another glance in Michelangelo's way and when he tried to stop Arella, most likely to apologize, she snatched her arm away and continued on. There was nothing left to say to him, no words that needed to be said, no more effort to put into anything that had to do with him. Instead she was now under the watchful eyes of Klaus and Elijah, two people who were far worse than Michelangelo.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So as I said in the beginning of the story, I like to do different and original things. I probably should have mentioned that this story is a bit AU, with some key parts of the show worked in. Also, I have decided to join up with another author (and one of my best friends) ChaosPreferred to create something COMPLETELY different. I'm not going to put all the details here, due to me trying to stay away from creating a long ass author's note. To get the full details, I'd suggest heading on over to my tumblr. The link is in my profile, along with the outfit for this chapter. Also, I'm soooo sorry it's taken me awhile to update and since it has, I'm going to double post. Chapter 5 will be up today, or tomorrow. **

The car ride over had been quiet, no one really saying anything. What _was_ there to say? Klaus wasn't going to grow a conscious and let her go and Elijah wasn't going to go against his brother from the looks of things. Klaus saw something valuable in having her around, something that Arella couldn't really see. The two hybrids looked at things differently, though. Where he saw weakness, she saw compassion. He had completely abandoned his human emotions, she grasped onto them as tightly as she could and tried to remain loyal to them. They were two different people. The only thing connecting them together was a species.

Arella was in the room she would be staying in for the time being, face buried into the soft pillow placed on her bed. She thought about smothering herself with it, but knew that she couldn't find it within herself to do. The trio had been home for some hours and still, the woman had yet to leave her area. It was a sanctuary now, trading an entire house for one single room. It was also evident that if Klaus or Elijah wanted to enter at any time, they could, a thought that made her uneasy. She just hoped they would give her the space she desired.

If Arella couldn't leave on her own free will, space was all that she wanted.

The time would come that Klaus would seek her out, questioning about how she was created. It would bring up old memories that she did her best to push back and forget, things she never talked about, not even with Michelangelo. Not to mention that the history he sought wasn't truly within her grasp. Arella was a pretty good liar most of the time, and it was in that instant that she wished she was far better.

Really, the woman knew she could tell Klaus and Elijah what they wanted to hear, and the two would never know the difference. But if light ever came upon the subject or they decided to try and compel her, she would be in trouble and right then she wanted to stay away from it. At least, until she had an escape plan.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and she rose from the bed and opened the door, only to find Klaus leaning against the frame with a grin on his face, causing the dimples to stand out.

"I figured I'd check on you, see if you wanted anything and how you were settling in."

She knew it was a lie. He was just checking to make sure she was still there.

"I'm fine."

He canted his head to the side and chuckled, brushing a finger against the skin above his top lip. "You really think I believe that?"

"You really think that I believe you care about how I'm doing?"

"Touché. Dinner will be served in an hour. I take it you'll dress accordingly."

Arella gave a faint nod and proceeded to shut the door, only to have it stopped by Klaus' foot. Opening it back she stood there, lips twisted to the side. He apparently wasn't done with their little conversation.

"I figured we could talk."

"You really wouldn't want to waste your time, especially when the same conversation can happen over dinner."

He chuckled and slipped through the space that was available, sliding his body against Arella's in the process. "Now love, there's just some conversing that shouldn't be done over dinner. Instead, it needs a one on one moment."

She tried her best not to react when his body touched hers and was glad that she had managed to stand motionless. Her own body was having a reaction to it and she cursed him and his good looks. It was easy to hate people, but looks made it harder for your body to understand that hate. Klaus no doubt knew he was attractive and he played that card whenever he could. Still, there was something about the Original that practically... drew her to him.

Shutting the door Arella moved to the vanity that was in her room, sitting down in the seat that rested in front of it. He opted for the bed, giving the two enough distance that she was happy with.

His eyes scanned her over, a smirk coming across his lips. "Are you always so feisty?"

She ran a hand through her hair, shrugging one of her shoulders. "I'm not trying to be."

"I think you are. You don't hold the demeanor over yourself that most vampires or werewolves have, which makes it harder to figure out what you are. But your attitude at times, well, it speaks volumes." Klaus paused and rested against the headboard of her bed, crossing his hands behind his head. "I should be angry that you tried to fool me."

Her head snapped in his direction, anger causing her blood to boil. "Fool you? I don't know why you think you're so special, but I fooled everyone. You assumed me to be a human and I agreed. You don't seem like a man who likes to be argued with."

It was his turn to give a lazy shrug. "Perhaps not, but you also didn't offer up any other information. How you made yourself appear human is beyond me. Only thing I can connect it with is witchcraft, and we all know you can't be one and be what you are at the same time."

"I have my ways. I don't want people to know what I am for a reason. Unlike most supernaturals, I don't want to be discovered or become some bargaining chip. I don't want to kill people or have anyone fear me."

"But they should fear you."

Michelangelo had said something similar to her once upon a time and she ignored it. There was something about holding onto a little bit of her humanity that made her feel... human, almost. That bit of humanity was the thing that was keeping her grounded, in control. If she ever let go of that string, there was no telling what she would be. Perhaps a Ripper.

She didn't say anything and when she didn't the hybrid continued.

"What you are is special. In a thousand years I have never come across another like myself who was created to be this way, and though I wasn't in the beginning, it's my nature just like it is yours. You shun what's inside of you, when you should embrace it, listen to her and allow for her to lead you. Not the other way around, Arella. The emotions you had in your human life are only heightened now. There's great potential in you to become something grand, if only you allowed for it."

Something grand? Giving a faint shake of her head she tried to allow herself to see it, even if just for the moment. There wasn't anything grand about Arella. She was just a girl who was forced to live her life on the run, hiding a secret that would kill her. She wasn't immortal like Klaus -or, so she thought, it had never been tested-, didn't have all the perpetual wealth that he managed to gather over the years, couldn't compel her way through life due to feeling bad about it. Normalcy was what she wanted and that, that was truly grand to her.

"Are you trying to say you want to... mold me into this creature that kills without remorse?" She questioned, crossing her legs in the process to rest her hands against her knee.

"I'm simply saying I want to help you... connect with your true nature. Is that such a crime?" He licked his lips, moving from his place on the bed to stand behind her.

The heat from his body could be felt against her back and she shivered gently. There was a battle going on in her mind at that moment against the hybrid beast and the human side that seemed to lose most of the battles. But this wasn't just a battle; it was war. Arella could allow for Klaus to take her under his wing -so to speak-, to show her what she truly was and help her connect with that darker side of herself that she pushed back as much as she could. Or she would continue to fight against him. Day in and day out for as long as she was there.

In a way, it was a battle between good and evil with her own personal demons. She could hear the beast she had tried so hard to lock up inside her head, egging her on. 'Yes, Arella,' it said, 'is that such a crime? He's offering you solace. To be at peace with what you are through acceptance. He understands and he's only trying to help. Accept it.'

Giving her head a faint shake, she took a deep breath in, ignoring the little voice inside of her head as she pushed it back into it's cage. Arella didn't think she'd be able to, wasn't sure if she could ever connect with that side of herself like Klaus seemed to want. She wasn't innocent and would never say she was. Sure, she fed from people when she had to, but never killed. There wasn't ever a need for it, or a desire.

Control. It was all about control.

She could hear Klaus crouching down behind her back, the way his clothes seemed to rub against his skin, and he slid his hand through her hair to cup her throat in his strong hand. He could kill her right then, if he wanted to. Snap her neck in half like it was nothing more than a twig. Instead he caressed the skin with his fingertips, barely touching her flesh with the slightly rough pads of his digits. Shutting her eyes she tried to will her body not to react, to ignore the warm sensation that seemed to sweep over her body.

It didn't work.

Intimacy was one thing she rarely ever participated in, due to the habit of biting down when it was time for her to climax. To be touched in such a way now made her want to be touched more. It was almost like going years without a drink of water, only to have the replenishing liquid dance across your pallet and quench your thirst with it's cooling drops. Her body craved it, but she wouldn't allow for it to happen.

In the blink of an eye she was away from Klaus, standing beside her bed with her arms crossed. "You can't seduce me into letting you change me. Try all you want, but it won't work."

He chuckled and used the speed he was granted with to quickly dart in front of her, taking her by the neck once more in a firm grip that quickly asserted his dominance and pressed her back against the bed.

"I don't need to. You have two sides to yourself: the vampire and the werewolf. Both share your body, both want what I am offering. You just ignore it. There's only so much longer you'll be able to, sweetheart, till you can't take it anymore and snap. I'll see to that."

Her dainty fingers wrapped around his wrist, digging her nails into the flesh. He didn't flinch, or even act like it was bothering him and she almost sighed at not being successful. "I've been doing it all this time. I don't see anything changing now just because it's something that you want, but can't have."

Leaning down, Klaus inched his lips closer to hers, barely leaving any space between the two pairs. "You haven't been around me enough to distinguish the things that I desire, from the help I'm trying to give. This isn't about me, it's about you."

His lips brushed against hers as he spoke and Arella pressed her thighs together in hopes of soothing away the throbbing sensation that seemed to be pounding through her womanhood at that moment. She couldn't help it, couldn't seem to calm herself down enough in time. Words were unable to form on her lips and tongue and all the woman could do was look at him.

It was like Klaus knew the effect he was having on her and smirked his dangerously sexy smirk, brushing the fingertips of his free hand along her exposed inner thigh.

"Getting a little excited there, love?" He questioned, the tone one that held nothing but sarcasm to it, mixed with satisfaction.

Arella's fingernails bit deeper into the skin of his wrist and her nose was greeted with the smell of his blood. He still gave no indication that she was hurting him. But the smell of his life force triggered something within herself and she could feel her control slowly starting to slip. No matter how hard she tried to hold onto that rope, it was sliding through her hands, threatening to release from her grip.

Her next actions surprised both her and the hybrid above her. She brought her fingers to her lips, jutting her tongue out to lick at the crimson liquid that coated her nails. Arella moaned quietly as she arched her body up to meet his, closing her eyes in bliss at the sensation of the blood that washed over her tongue in earth shattering waves. It was refreshing, delicious and forced something within herself to snap.

There had always been something so taboo about blood, even though it was something she had to obtain. It was an individuals life source, what allowed for their body to continue to work and tied every organ together, much like the heart.

Klaus appeared to be shocked at the sudden action, but pleased and his eyes darted to her lips, watching as her tongue continued to dart out and clean her nails of his blood. Never had he seen such an erotic sight and he could feel himself starting to strain against his now tight pants.

Letting out a quiet growl, his eyes flashed from blue to golden, threatening Arella that she was close to crossing lines. If she did, it wouldn't bother him; he would gladly take her right there on the bed.

The fingers that had been caressing her thigh gripped it roughly, licking his lips as he continued to watch her clean her fingers like a cat lapping at milk. He nestled himself almost forcefully between her legs, rubbing the painful bulge against her damped panties, feeling it soak into the fabric of his pants. So the hybrid female was getting excited. The smell of her arousal rolled off her in waves and she could have denied that this wasn't exciting for her, if she decided to answer the question, but he knew the truth. The feel of her wetness was evidence enough, and there was no need for her to confess anything.

The rope she held onto for most of her life had successfully slid through her fingers. Just like he wanted.

Opening her eyes, gold met a matching set of gold and Arella slowly brought her index finger to her mouth, pressing past the soft, pouty lips that were beginning to become stained red and sucked on the digit. The veins under her eyes seemed to pulse with life and the woman pressed her hand against Klaus' chest, quickly flipping them over. She straddled his pelvis as she removed her finger from the warm cavity they were in and bent her head towards his wrist that was still wrapped around her neck, her tongue trailing down his flesh to collect the blood that had broken free of his skin.

Klaus let out another growl, one which she ignored for the second time and continued to lap at his wrist, her eyes glued to his. His blood was spicy, wild, and seemed to make her tongue explode with fireworks. She wanted more. Her sharp fangs scratched against the skin, leaving behind red whelps that threatened to break more blood free of it's chamber. The small crescent moon marks her nails had made were already healed, leaving behind smooth skin.

It was like the woman snapped out of the trance that Klaus' blood had offered her when he began to grind against her, eliciting a quiet gasp from between her plump, bloodied lips. The look of fear came to her eyes at what she had done and Arella moved off him in blur, pressing her back tightly against a corner on the far wall.

Klaus remained on the bed, taking deep, slow breaths in. She was exquisite, something of a natural when taking what she wanted. He wondered if his grinding against her would have altered her motives, if he had held off just a little bit longer. But he couldn't take it anymore. There was something pleasing, both sexually and mentally, when it came to someone expressing their true nature. He was no different. It was why he had remained true to it, never turning his back on what he was or shun it. Arella may not have seen potential in herself, but the little scene he had just partaken in showed him everything he needed to know.

She was weaker than she wanted people to believe. All it took was getting her into a compromising position, with a little bit of blood to see it. She put on a good front, he had to give her that much credit, but in the end sometimes it's what you try so desperately to hide that comes out first.

Running a shaky hand over her face she released her back from the wall, moving over to her vanity. "I'll be down in a bit for dinner."

There was nothing else for them to discuss and at that point in time, Arella didn't even want to look at him.

Klaus stood up from the bed, not moving for a moment or two, watching her in the reflection of her mirror as she began to clean the blood off her lips and from her nails. She refused to meet his gaze and when she didn't, he quickly moved behind her, wrapping his hand once more around her neck to tilt her head back as he crouched down to allow his lips to meet her ear.

"You see my dear, when it comes down to it, you can't deny what you are. You can't walk around pretending to be human in hopes that it'll come true. You are what you are." Klaus took a moment to brush his lips against the shell of her ear, dropping his voice into a quiet whisper. "Fight it all you want, but in the end, love, the creature inside you will win and in that moment, you'll taste a flavor of freedom that you've never dreamed possible."

Refusing to say anything she just looked at him in the mirror, his mouth dangerously close to her neck. Part of her knew he was right, the animal side of her. That was the side she tried to forget about, to push back as much as she could and ignore. It was a blood thirsty monster, scratching at her insides and screaming for it's release. It just showed a little bit of itself, the tamer side. But the other part, the part that didn't want to be that, the one that fought everyday of her life to remain in control, never wanted to become what Klaus was suggesting her to be.

As Twilight as it sounded, Arella was fine living off of deers and bunnies. Maybe that was the werewolf side of her that was content with it. The vampire side wanted more, something sweeter that held more nutrition to it. It yearned for the soft neck of a human.

He left before Arella could even blink and her head fell into her hands, taking a deep breath in trying to calm herself. What was she doing? Really. What in the hell was she doing? It was instinct, licking the blood from her nails. Losing control like that, though? In front of Klaus? Of all people, why him? He would use that against her the first chance he could get, she just knew it.

Taking a quiet breath in the woman stood from her seat and grabbed her bathroom bag, making her way towards the shower. If she was late getting down to dinner, then Klaus would come looking for her and that wasn't something she wanted at that moment. The bag almost slipped from her grasp the minute she entered the bathroom, not seeing it before then and she was quick enough to collect it in between her fingers once more, in hopes to keep the glass oil bottles not breaking.

From what Arella had seen of the house the previous night at the party, it was beautiful, antique looking. But most residences in Italy held that sort of vibe about it. Obviously the more expensive villas and mansions were better as far at the interior, but even the little apartments still screamed of Italy's roots. This bathroom was no different. The walls were an Italian marble, with a large garden tub off in the back that screamed to be used. Three windows circled it; one on each side with the last resting comfortably in the middle. White drapes accompanied it, just in case one wanted to smell and feel the fresh breeze of the city in the morning.

Drawing herself a bath with lavender oil, Arella disrobed and stepped into the steaming water as it cascaded over the bottom of the tub filling it. Her mind couldn't help but drift back to the encounter that she had with Klaus. Was this really about her like he was saying it was? Klaus made it appear that he was some sort of savior. If she knew anything of the Originals it was they did nothing without some sort of price and only for their own personal gain. The time would eventually come for them to collect, sooner rather than later. It could also be the reason for her to stay a prisoner in the large mansion that acted as a cage. The female was also somewhat baffled by the feelings he was able to entice in her.

Arella would have analyzed it more if it wasn't for the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. It reached her heightened senses, causing a rumble in her stomach. It was then that she realized she had yet to eat at all that day and quickly washed herself, stepping out of the bath.

Upon her arrival back in her room, there was a black box sitting on her bed, accompanied by a small one of the same color. Slowly making her way towards them, her fingers traced over the tops, knowing very well of the contents within them. She had spent enough time around the expensive stores of Italy, and even Paris, to know that they held some type of clothes and shoes.

Tossing the lids to the side Arella examined them, running her fingers over the soft silk of the bodice that the dress was made from. She had to admit that they were beautiful, both the shoes and the dress. But was it a bribe? There was no doubt in her mind who it was and most likely why Klaus had given them to her. With such a gift, it only meant one thing: Wear them.

It didn't take the hybrid long to blow dry her hair, allowing for the natural curls to fall loosely over her shoulders and back. Never one for too much makeup, she was fine with just a little eyeliner and mascara, adding the final touch of a clear lipgloss to her pouty lips. She took a quick look at the dress and shoes once more, finally giving into the temptation to wear them.

Looking at herself in the full body mirror, Arella had to admit she looked good in it. It wasn't too over the top, and the color accented her eyes in a way that made them pop even more than normally. She was sure it was the turquoise color of the cocktail dress, as well as the soft golden accents of the tulle layers hidden beneath the skirt.

Klaus had good taste, she could at least give him that much credit.

However, she did take her sweet time getting to the dining room. She could small chit-chat being made between the two brothers, and a quiet laugh escaped from between Klaus' lips. Once there she wasn't disappointed. The room was dimly lit, the only real light coming from the chandelier above the table and the fireplace that rested comfortably in the far wall. There was enough light for the servants to move around, as well as a person to see their plate and those around them.

It still was able to cast shadows on the items and people around them and as Arella stood in the doorway, she noticed the way that the dark shadows danced across Klaus' face. It made him appear mysterious, but yet dangerous at the same time. When he moved his head and the light swept over his features, his eyes seemed to light up and the blonde stubble that graced his cheeks and jawline glowed. As she stood there, Arella wondered why she was admiring him like she was, knowing what his intentions were.

There was just... something about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. At least, not yet.

Clearing her throat quietly to alert the two gentleman that she was there -not like she needed to-, Arella stepped closer to the table and both Elijah and Klaus stood to greet her, turning their full attention to the hybrid.

Elijah's face was emotionless, not that she excepted it to be anything but. From the few times she had been around him, he didn't seem to let his face have any kind of emotion to it. She was starting to wonder if he cared about anything. Klaus, on the other hand, seemed to be quite pleased that she wore the dress, which only confirmed her suspicions that he was the one who gave it to her.

"How lovely to see you, Arella. Might I say you look absolutely lovely. Doesn't she, brother?" Klaus questioned, moving to the seat beside him to pull it out, motioning towards it.

"Quite so." Was all the other man said, and Arella questioned herself as to if he really thought it or felt forced to say it. Either way, it didn't bother her.

She moved to the seat that Klaus had pulled out for her, slipping into it gracefully scooted herself up to the large table with the help of the other hybrid. Once she was settled, a woman came over to her and poured her glass of wine and Arella took a rather large drink from the glass. It was hard for her to get drunk, but not impossible. Right now, all she wanted was something to calm her nerves.

Klaus placed his elbows on the table, clapping his hands together in a way that made her look at him. "I hope you like lamb. I seem to have a taste for it."

"Lamb's fine." The answer was straight forward, with a slight curtness to it.

"Perfect."

The plates were brought out and the three began eating. Both brothers seemed to continue on with their conversation, not really including or excluding the brunette from their talks. They left it up for her to join in or sit there quietly and eat her meal. She opted for the latter, quietly eating and drinking her wine. There wasn't much for her to say, honestly, and found that her silence was a better idea then talking about something she didn't understand. They were discussing some placed called Mystic Falls and the things that happened there. From the sounds of it, Klaus wasn't exactly happy, but seemed content in knowing that his hybrids surrounded the area.

Finishing their meal, the three sat back in their seats, enjoying the quiet and fine wine that seemed to continuously flow. It was starting to take affect, and Arella felt the beginning stages of being intoxicated. Just when the woman thought she couldn't eat anymore, three plates of Tiramisu came out and she suppressed a groan. Tiramisu was her favorite and though she was full, almost too full, there was no way she could deny herself the sweet delicacy.

She took a small bite, allowing for a quiet moan of pleasure to slip past her lips in an unashamed manner. "What kind of Tiramisu is this?" Arella asked, finding that she had never tried such flavor. It was delicious and seemed to melt on the pallet of her tongue the minute she slid it from the fork.

Klaus glanced at her and grinned, taking a bite of his own. "Peach Brandy, one of my favorites. I take it you like it?"

"Very much. It's really good and I don't think I've had it before."

Arella realized it was the first time she had spoken since sitting down at the table and the small conversation to seemed to be one of... normalcy. It was almost as if in that moment, the woman wasn't being forced to stay there, but instead was there as a guest.

Klaus appeared to be pleased with her answer and just smiled, watching her through his lashes as she continued to eat. After everyone finished and their wine glasses were refilled, the hybrid stood up, collecting his glass in his hand and nodded his head in the direction of the drawing room.

"Shall we take our drinks and go someplace more comfortable and appropriate for talking?" He didn't give anyone time to answer and started to leave the area.

This was it, the moment of truth, so to speak. The three hadn't touched on what she was or how she made over dinner, most likely trying to enjoy the meal without causing problems. Now it seemed like the time had come to discuss it, perhaps even the reason she was there.

She was aware that the tale she was going to tell wasn't exactly what Klaus was so eager to hear, but it was the chance she would have to take. Now that her secret was out in the open, told to two people she never wanted to find out, there was no more use to lie, even if she desperately wanted to. Lying would anger them, and in the end Arella was their prisoner. Lying would risk the chance that they would make her time there a living hell, and that was something she wanted to stay away from.

In some weird way, it was nice not to lie, to be able to have it out in the open with no fear that it would be discovered, almost like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Klaus understood what it was like to be different, since the rest of the Originals were simply vampires. In the world they lived in, there were no halves, just vampires, witches, or werewolves. He was a black sheep, much like her and the two could connect on that fact, if she allowed for them two. But he made it hard with his words and promises of changing her, making her become something that she didn't desire to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I did say either that day or the next, but I've been having a little bit of laptop trouble. XD Poor thing. I give it hell and it's finally breaking. I was going to have a little bit more happen in this chapter, but it was already so long, I didn't want to overload you guys. I had to break it up. xD But, the next chapter will have some smut for you guys. ;) I'm not saying how much, but there will be some hot action going on. Also, I do apologies for how long it is. I just had so much muse and it kept going and going. XD Once more: I do not own Vampire Diaries, just all the OC's you see. If you have a tumblr follow me! Whisperfic**

Arella and Elijah followed behind him, the woman at the very end of the trio. It was no surprise that the drawing room was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. There were two chaise lounges, with plenty of chairs scattered around the room to accompany the guests of a small dinner party. Much like the dining room, there was a fireplace in the far wall of the room with a painting over it, and a chandelier above a small circular table that allowed for the occupants of the room to decide if they wanted electricity or candle light to bask the area. The seats were covered in what appeared to be red satin, which matched the long flowing curtains, and Arella ran her fingers over the soft material, which only confirmed her suspicions.

Deciding on one of the chaise lounges, she sat down, crossing one leg over the other as she sipped her wine, waiting to be bombarded with questions. It didn't take long once the two men were seated before they began.

"I'm quite curious as to how you were made." Elijah mused, much to her surprise. The man had stayed quiet for the most part of the dinner, only talking to Klaus and never really turning his attention to her.

This was the moment that things began to get complicated. "I... honestly can't tell you." Arella spoke quietly, not daring to look at the two in fear of seeing rage cross their features.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked, moving from his seat to stand in front of the fireplace, resting his elbow against the top of it.

"My mother died when I was twenty-two by a vampire hunter who was looking for me, or so I was told. I also found out what I was on the day she died. But now when I look back on my childhood, I realize that something wasn't right from the beginning." It was almost like the memories were replying in her mind and Arella shifted slightly in her seat, taking a moment to look around the room.

Elijah canted his head to the side, taking a sparring sip of his scotch. "What do you mean?"

"During the day my skin was extremely sensitive, almost like it hurt. It didn't burn me, but I was never allowed to stay out all day without some kind of coverage, like a parasol. When the full moon would come around, I'd become feverish, have really weird dreams and my body would ache. It wasn't normal and no doctor could explain to us what was going on with me. It became almost like a routine."

"Almost like your body was at war with itself."

Arella gave a nod to Elijah in confirmation. "When I noticed that something was... wrong with me after my first kill, I went to a woman who was rumored to be a witch in our town. I just knew something wasn't right and I figured she would have the answers, needing to know. Growing up there were talks of things like vampires and werewolves, but they were only tales that were told at night, to scare little children into listening to their parents. Lilura, the witch, explained what was happening. I didn't believe her because I was in denial, but deep down I knew she was right."

The woman took a chance of looking at the two, and both men seemed to have their attention glued to her, their expressions unreadable and emotionless. She took a brief sip of her wine, sitting back in her seat. "From what she told me, the hybrid was lying dormant until I made my first kill."

"And you did."

Glancing at Klaus, she gave a curt nod of her head and downed the rest of her wine in one large gulp. "Do you have something stronger?" She questioned, feeling the need to move on from wine as she went deeper into her story.

In the blink of an eye, Elijah was standing in front of her holding out a glass of what smelled to be scotch. Really, it didn't matter what kind of drink it was. It only mattered if it was strong and could help ease the release of the memories she hid from most people.

Arella took a sip, enjoying the burning sensations as the alcohol slid down her throat into her stomach, warming her from the inside out. "I was born a bastard child and the man who helped make me didn't want anything to do with my mother once the news that she was pregnant hit his ears. He was a very wealthy man, who inherited most of his money through tobacco."

"So how old exactly does that make you?" Klaus turned his back to the fireplace, facing towards the woman.

It took a minute before she could answer. "About... 160, 161."

"Those are two completely different ages, love. It can only be one of them." From the way the hybrid spoke, it sounded as if he was beginning to get irritated and he was. She was no good to him if she didn't even know her own age, let alone how she was created.

"I'd go with 161. I lost track over the years."

She took a quiet breath in before continuing on. "No one wanted anything to do with my mother and she left the town, Salem, she lived in and moved to a more remote location. My life was pretty normal and she never told me that my father was a werewolf or even what I was going to become. I don't think she knew, to be honest. The only thing she ever told me was that he wanted nothing to do with us. As I got older I wanted to know more and she finally gave me a name: Richard Williams."

Arella chuckled quietly, feeling the effects of the liquor setting in and stood from her seat, moving to the chessboard that was set up on one of the smaller tables and sat down, examining the board for a thoughtfully. She could play chess and believed herself to be quite the player. After a moment she placed her fingers on the white pawn, moving it forward two spaces.

"I figured if he saw me, if he could just talk to me for a second he would _want_ something, _anything_ to do with me. But when I got there I saw his wife and child, a little girl who shared the same dark hair and bright eyes that I had. They were playing in the yard, like a real family and looked to be happy."

Klaus chuckled softly, shaking his head. "And that bothered you. You were jealous."

She sighed, giving a small shrug of her shoulders, her eyes remaining glued to the board in front of her. "Perhaps a little bit. I didn't understand what was so special about her that he would pick his wife, who he wasn't even married to at the time over my mother. She wasn't a bad woman and was one of the sweetest people I knew."

Arella picked the glass back up from the table, training her eyes to dark liquid in it and swirled it around in her glass. "I went back there every day for a week, waiting for him to just look at me or hope that I would get enough guts to go and talk to him, tell him who I was. Eventually I did and when I got there, he wasn't exactly thrilled to see me and neither was his wife."

"The bastard child comes to visit. How touching."

Her fingers clutched the lass in her hand, and it threatened to break under her touch. She wanted to throw it at Klaus' head, ding him with it in hopes it would keep his snide comments at bay. "He acted like he didn't even know me, like I was infected with some kind of disease, or that I was just a poor girl who was lying to try and gather some of his wealth for my own. His wife was appalled that I even showed up."

Her voice which had been soft and light, turned into something hard and biting, holding venom in her words. "She started downgrading me, believing that she was better than us and she started talking about my mom, calling her a cheap whore. I just... I lost it. I had never felt such anger in my life before and it consumed me. Everything happened in a blur and before I knew it, I was covered in blood surrounded by three bodies."

The room went quiet, the two Original's soaking up the information that she was giving, processing it. Arella was trying her hardest not to get too worked, to keep her emotions in check the best she could. There was no point in crying, not for people who didn't care for her, and especially around two people who would do nothing to comfort the upset woman.

"My body hurt afterward, a pain that I had never felt before and it was almost a searing, blinding pain. It was trying to make the transition, but I was holding it off without even knowing I was doing it and ran to Lilura, afraid to even go home. I didn't want my mom to see me as some kind of monster. She was the only person I had left and for her to see what her child had become... was too much for me bare."

Dainty fingers danced over the chess pieces, bouncing for rook to knight, queen to king. The small actions were just something to keep her hands occupied and she took a drink from the glass held tightly in her hand. "Lilura helped me through the transition and explained everything to me. I just... I didn't even know what to do with myself. It was then she told me that some man had come by asking questions about vampires in the area. She did her best to throw him off the scent of us, not that my mom was a vampire or anything."

She chuckled softly at the idea. "But he found my mom and believed she was a vampire, deciding to kill her. All because of me. Lilura knew of the Originals and she didn't want any attention to be drawn to me, seeing it how I do that I could be used as some kind of bargaining chip. She enchanted a necklace for me that in a way shielded what I was from other supernaturals."

"Witches are meant to keep the balance of nature in effect. Why didn't Lilura kill you, or suppress what you are?" Elijah questioned with an arched brow as he took a sip of his scotch.

Arella shrugged. "I don't know. I think she felt... sorry for me, that what I was seemed to be some weird occurrence. She was also aware that at that moment I wasn't truly in my right state of mind, and I could kill her."

"So where did Michelangelo come into play?" There was amusement to Klaus' voice, as if the idea of her being with him was funny.

"It was... somewhat the truth, what I said. I didn't come across Michael feeding, he came across me. I lied because I didn't know that he was going to betray me and because I didn't want you to know. Didn't exactly work out in my favor."

"Being a hybrid you could kill him, easily, I might add. Why not just do that?"

The question was one she asked herself many times when he threatened to reveal her secret. In the end it was her compassion that kept him alive. The two had a fight once and Arella overpowered him with little effort, but the feelings that had arose while doing it wasn't comforting to her.

"Because I'm not a killer." Though she was destined to be, it didn't mean that she couldn't change her own path, her own fate. People changed it every day, their destinies. When they decided to take a different road, or fall in love with the wrong person. The simplest actions rewrote the future.

She wandered from the small table she had been sitting at and placed herself once more against the soft satin of the chaise, resting her back comfortably against the padded backrest.

Klaus chuckled, glancing from his brother to rest his blue orbs to Arella's figure. "But you're meant to be."

"I'm meant to be whatever I decide myself to be."

"Oh please, not this again."

Elijah arched a brow, gazing from Klaus to Arella. "Has the topic already been addressed?"

"She believes herself to be exempt from her nature."

Arella stood in a rage, quickly darting in front of Klaus. "I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth."

He arched a brow grinning, resting an elbow lazily against the top of the fireplace. "I find your attitude and courage to be delightful. Though those were not the exact words to be uttered from your lips, it was still the meaning behind them."

Maybe it was, but there was still the chance it wasn't. She didn't see herself as Klaus thought she should be seen, or even how other vampires should be. There were many who believed vampires to be the superior species, that they were above rules and consequences. While it wasn't something that she truly believed since she wasn't a vampire, it didn't stop the thing inside of her from believing it. No, she did believe it, relished in the fact that in a way she was an Original like the two men and felt superior even to vampires and werewolves.

"I don't expect you to understand."

"I don't want to understand."

"And that's your problem!" Her voice had raised to a screaming level, her hands clenched tightly together hard enough to force the color to drain from her fingers, leaving behind white. Arella had enough. "You want people to cower at shadows, in fear that it's yours. You don't care about others, but want people to obey you and do everything that you ask of them. It's your way or death. That's it. Those are the only two options in your mind. You don't want to take the time to try and understand why people don't want to be like that. You're too busy allowing for yourself to be some monster and instilling fear."

Klaus threw his glass in the fireplace, the precious fragments breaking upon impact, shattering. The fire roared slightly as the alcohol embraced the flames, causing Arella to step back. Her words had angered him, and though that was exactly what she was aiming to achieve, now she wasn't so sure that it was a good idea.

"Because that's the way it is! _I'm_ the Original hybrid, _I'm_ the one who has created every hybrid from the minute my curse was lifted, not to mention the other vampires I created along the way with the help of my family. _They_ wouldn't be what they are without us."

He had taken a step closer to her, his face nearing hers with each word to the point where their noses almost touched, even with the slight height difference.

"Some didn't ask to be what they are, but they were forced. This isn't a life I would force on anyone. You feel like they owe it to you, to your family for everything you've done for them and for that they are indebted to you." Arella's voice had calmed back down, but even then there was a sass to it, an anger to her words and maybe even a little disbelief.

"_Yes_."

It was a simple answer and it forced Arella to shake her head. "I owe you _nothing_. You may be the Original hybrid, and older than I am, but I've been a _true_ hybrid longer than you have."

And that was it.

Klaus' anger snapped and he grabbed Arella by her throat and squeezed, pressing her against the closest wall with such force the paintings that hung so securely shook. The action wasn't like from earlier, when his hand softly cupped her throat. No, now there was meant to be hurt behind his touch.

Her eyes went wide with fear and it was then that she realized she truly _had_ gone too far. She may have been a hybrid longer, in the sense of the word since there was no curse placed against her, but that didn't mean she knew how to do everything she was granted with. Klaus, on the other hand, most likely did, which meant he had the upper hand, not to mention he was stronger.

"I have no problem killing you right now. I don't need you for anything. I can create without the help from you, and though I am curious as to how you came in existence, it's not dire that I know."

He brought his face menacingly close to hers, causing Arella's breath to hitch in her throat. "Then why are you keeping me here? Let me leave."

He chuckled, the sound drumming in his chest. "Because _I_ want you here and I normally tend to get what I want."

The two stood there quietly, Arella forgetting that they held an audience of one. Elijah was looking upon the pair with quiet amusement and couldn't help but smirk a very rare smirk at them. It was rare for someone to _actually_ get under his brothers skin. People annoyed him, pestered him even, but to get him in the true rage Klaus was in at that very moment never happened. First Stefan and when he took the coffin's, and now Arella with her sharp words.

He stood leisurely, wandering behind the two as his eyes connected with Arella's. She was afraid, as she should be. Elijah could show some kind of morals and normally held a very calm demeanor, but on the other hand could be vicious. He felt for the woman, but he also understood that she was trying to push his buttons. Even Elijah could see the advantage to having the female hybrid around. With the right coaching and training, there was a chance she could be as strong as an Original and a good ally.

"I believe your point has come across quite well, brother. If you kill her now, then we'll never know just how different she is from you and one of your hybrids."

It appeared to Arella that Elijah was the more rational one, who saw the bigger picture of keeping her alive. Not that Klaus probably didn't either, but at that moment he didn't care. There were always boundaries, lines that should never be crossed in fear of what was on the other side. The unknown. She had crossed them, not just with a single step, but a leap.

The vice like grip around her throat eased and her feet touched the floor, unaware to even her that she was balancing on the tops of her toes with help from the heels. His hand remained where it was, refusing to let her go just yet.

"I would suggest remembering your place and _exactly who_ I am. Just to be on the safe side, I'd also throw in the fact of what I'm capable of doing." Klaus smirked and like most of the ones Arella had seen, this was meant to instill fear.

"I don't give second chances very often, let alone allow people to remain alive who speak to me with such disrespect. Learn from this moment, Arella, because the next time you can't hold your tongue from speaking words that should never be uttered, I will hold it for you."

Her bright blue orbs radiated hatred and anger and they bore into his golden orbs that had morphed in the mist of his outrage. She had been shocked at his actions, but did she really expect anything less? Arella scolded herself mentally for finding him attractive, for her actions in the bedroom, for secretly hoping he wasn't as bad as what others had whispered. But like most things, his actions spoke louder than words. He wasn't as bad as what people spoke of. No, he was far worse.

Klaus dropped his hand from her throat and kept his eyes on her, boring into her soul almost. Slowly bringing her hand to the stinging flesh of her neck, Arella trailed her fingers over the area, biting back the wince that threatened to slip past her lips. It was almost a burning sensation, like a match that was lit had danced across her skin. The bruising grip was sure to leave behind darkened flesh, even if it was just for a minute.

He turned around, glancing to Elijah before stepping towards the door to leave. "I'm going hunting. I find my hunger to be...insatiable, at the moment. Keep an eye on our smart mouthed guest. Wouldn't want her slipping away before it's time for her to be properly introduced to the world."

Arella arched her brow, about to ask what he was talking about, but before she could utter a single syllable he was gone. She was now left alone with Elijah, the silence and unspoken tension among them palpable.

"I apologize for my brothers actions. He can be slightly hot headed."

"Slightly?"

"Perhaps a bit of an understatement." He slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks, moving over to the chessboard Arella had previously been at. "You angered him."

"I know." She spoke quietly, wrapping her arms around her abdomen, feeling the need to find some kind of comfort, even if it was received from her own arms. "I wasn't trying to get him _that_ angry."

"Then what were you trying to do?" His fingers hovered above a black pawn placed on the board, mimicking her previous actions and slid it forward two spaces.

What was she trying to do? Get him angry, yes, a little frustrated even? Very much so. But her goal wasn't to get him as riled up as the hybrid became. The words just slipped out of her mouth and as soon as they started, there was no way for her to stop.

"I was just trying to get him to understand."

Elijah gave her a sad smile that seemed to ghost quickly across his lips. "Give it up. You'd be wasting your time if you tried, finding your words fall upon deaf ears."

Her lips pursed, glancing down at the expensive Italian carpet that covered the dark oak floors. He was right, she knew that. Klaus had a thousand years to become the way he was, obviously content with his own personal views. He was set in his ways. While that was his choice to make, it wasn't one that she could find herself agreeing to.

"There's a balance between all of this. From the way you spoke earlier, you're not happy with what you are. It happens. But you're never going to be satisfied if you can't find that balance. It takes time, but it's not impossible."

As much as she wanted to hear the advice Elijah was trying to give her, Arella needed to get away, even if it was only to a different room.

"Am I free to leave?"

His soulful brown eyes scanned her from head to toe, then curtly nodded. "Before you go there are some rules to the house: You are free to roam from room to room, except our personal ones. If you venture there, well, we may think you're asking for something that maybe you're not."

Her eyes shot to his, going wide with slight embarrassment as her cheeks flushed with a soft pink. She knew what he was hinting at and it made her shuffle on her feet.

"Same for outside. You'll find the gardens go on for miles, with a small wooded area in the back. Hybrids surround and monitor the grounds, so I wouldn't suggest trying to run. I'm afraid that would only end in defeat for you."

"I understand."

He gave a small bow of his head, tucking his arms gracefully behind his back. "Enjoy the rest of your night, Miss. Lancaster." Turning on his heel, Elijah left her standing there, now completely alone.

Arella took a deep breath in, allowing for her body to collapse against the chaise lounge, cupping her face with her hands. Most of the time she was in control of her own life, decided where she could go and what she could do and though Michelangelo tried to keep the hybrid under his thumb, the woman always managed to do what she felt like doing.

Her mind began to reply the previous actions from the day, the way that Klaus had touched her, how his body felt pressed against hers, how his blood tasted.

No, those weren't the thoughts she needed at that moment and mustering up however much strength she could, she left the drawing room, quietly creeping through the house. If she were to be staying, then she would need to get accustomed to it. There were some places she was already aware of, like the ballroom and the gardens. In a mansion as large as the one she was currently walking through, surely there had to be other places for her to explore, places that weren't Elijah and Klaus' bedrooms.

There were plenty of extra rooms, and out of them two she was able to distinguish as her hosts chambers. Hers was right in the middle and Arella wondered how she was able to just be so lucky. It was Klaus' doing, it had to be.

The first room she came across was the living room and though it was just as extraordinary as the rest of the house, there was a laid back feeling to it. It wasn't overly done and the accents gave it a warm vibe. Strolling around the room, she traced her fingers lightly over the couch, moving through the other door at the end. It was another hallway. She beginning to wonder how many winding hallways the home held.

Her heels clicked quietly through the house, echoing the empty hallways. It was eerily quiet, something that she was use to. But this was a different kind of a quiet, one she didn't know. The whole house was new to her. She didn't believe that a ghost would pop out at her if she turned a corner, but it did hold that feeling.

Finally standing before the last door she had yet to enter, Arella turned the knob and entered, her voice hitching slightly in her throat. The library. The walls were covered with books, with a small terrace above it for those that most people couldn't reach. Smaller bookcases rested against the plush floor. There was even a small table up there with a light, just in case they couldn't wait to begin their journey of the books pages, getting lost and mesmerized by the world it offered.

There among the many books and small, private tables was a piano. She wondered why it;s location would here, in a place where people south out quiet to read. Then she reminded herself where she was who she was with. It wasn't that it was a strange sight, even the hybrid enjoyed soft music playing in the background as she read, allowing for herself to be swept away in the words and tales of whatever she was reading. Her fingers railed over the side of the instrument, feeling the polished texture connect with the soft pads of her digits. Arella loved music. No so much as the loud, screaming kind of the modern generation, but things like classical and jazz. If she did decide on something new age, it was soft, quiet, acoustic.

Pulling her bottom lip between her blunt human teeth, she sat down on the black bench, raising the lid back from the white and black teeth of the piano. Lessons were never affordable when she was a child and it wasn't like they could afford to actually own one of the expensive instruments. But Arella had always promised herself she would learn and through the years she had kept her word. Though she was self taught, it didn't make a difference. No one could ever tell. It was hard learning on her own, going by books to learn how to read music, even asking for help if she still couldn't figure it out.

There was something about music, how it had it's own magic abilities. It could affect your mood, make you feel sexy and desirable, it spoke of tragedies without uttering a single word.

Arella paused, fingers hovering over the keys. Would Elijah care if she played, knowing that even in the large mansion his heightened hearing would allow for the soft notes to waft to his ears. Would Klaus? As far as she knew he was out hunting, burning off the steam she had forced him to create. Deciding to go ahead with it, her fingers touched the keys gingerly, pressing on them. Slowly at first, testing out the tone and if it everything was in order.

Satisfied with the sound, she began to play, her fingers dancing over the keys. Her blue eyes closed, relishing in the sounds. As each note rang out, Arella was starting to lose herself to the music. Her head swayed and face contorted with emotions, feeling what she was playing. It wasn't anything that was famous, just something she had put together herself. Being a composer wasn't something she would call herself, but a music enthusiast. She never felt comfortable playing in front of people, since she wasn't taught by a professional. In a way the woman was self conscious. She knew she could play, but felt that if others heard they would judge her.

As the song finished, it blended into another, afraid to stop playing. In things like music and books, the world around a person didn't matter, nor did a place or time. It was that moment that mattered where the world around you dimmed and erased from mind and sight, leaving you in something you never imagined. There were no hybrids or vampires, werewolves or witches. Just you. Serenity at it's finest.

In fact, she was so lost in that serenity that she never heard the footsteps that came closer to where she sat, eyes shut and fingers ghosting over the keys. She was too busy loosing herself in a perfect world. It wasn't until her pinky hit the last note, and the sound of someone clapping forced her to leave that world, whipping around with wide eyes and a hand pressed to her chest.

It was Elijah. He appeared to be surprised.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would mind. I'l- I'll just go back to my room." Arella stuttered out, putting the lid back over the keys.

"I don't mind. It was very beautiful." He took a step closer to her, placing his hands in his pockets. "How long have you been playing?"

"About twenty years. Growing up I wanted to learn, but we couldn't afford lessons." Glancing at Elijah she gave him a soft smile.

"Then please, don't stop on my account. I enjoyed it." He motioned to the bench Arella was sitting at with a small motion of his head. "Do you mind?"

She was shocked, but nodded non-the-less and made room for him. His hip brushed against hers as he sat down on the small bench, and she could feel the smooth material of his suit grazing her bare leg. Elijah lifted the lid above the keys again, gently folding it back and reached for Arella's right hand, replacing her fingers on the keys. She plucked a couple of notes, licking her lips absently at the cool sensation as his hand fell to hers.

"Tell me more about when you were a child. Where did you grow up?"

Clearing her throat quietly, she placed her other hand on the keys and lightly hit struck them, allowing for some kind of background music for the pair. "Salem, Massachusetts. It was after the witch trials, so many men and women kept what they were quiet. A lot retreated to the outskirts of the towns and villages."

"What of you? Suitors, childhood memories?"

Her lips twisted slightly. "No suitors or even guys that liked me, that I know of at least. I was born a bastard and my mother couldn't marry. No one wanted her because of it. Most people thought we were weird and we were poor." She paused, chuckling to herself. "Childhood memories are somewhat of a harder subject to touch on. I had a few friends, but I mainly stuck with myself, did my own things."

Being poor never bothered Arella as a child and she never really desired much. Maybe a new doll for her birthday or a comb. There were plenty of times when the two would have to eat stale bread and goat cheese. If there wasn't enough, her mother would skip out on dinner, giving her daughter the portions she would eat. When questioned by Arella, she would always reply with she would eat later, not to worry. But she didn't, there was nothing else to eat.

"I find it hard to believe there were no suitors. You're a very beautiful woman."

Arella cleared her throat quietly, fighting the blush that was coming to her cheeks. She knew she was attractive, but for other people to say something about it in a genuine way was different.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Elijah raised his fingers to caress her cheeks softly, tilting his head to the side. "You're blushing."

Without knowing it, she leaned into he touch. "You complimented me, that happens."

"Stunning."

She cleared her throat again, adjusting herself on the bench. "Anymore questions?"

"Your mother worked, I take it? What did she do?"

"She was a seamstress, but it was hard for her to get work."

"Hm." It was a quiet sound that would have been missed by someone without heightened hearing. Elijah was processing her words, trying to see if he could figure out how she was made. Sometimes it was in the small details.

Time seemed to pass by quickly for just the two of them as they sat there, talking about childhood memories, and even their own experiences. There were a couple of times when Arella had managed to get Elijah to smile or chuckle, but it never lasted long. He was so different from Klaus, gentler in a way where as the hybrid was rougher, more demanding. He even showed her how to play an old song from the times of Kings and Queens.

Finally she slid the lid closed on the piano, stiffing a yawn that caused Elijah to chuckle.

"I believe it's time to turn in for the night."

Arella chuckled, nodding slightly. "I do as well. I have a question though, if I can ask it."

He gave a curt nod of his head, signaling for her to continue.

"What's happening in Mystic falls?" The discussion was one that was touched over dinner, but she was lost on the entire matter.

"Someone very important to Klaus is there, the key to making his hybrids. There's been a bit of trouble along the way from her and her friends. He just wants to make sure that his investment is taken care of and they don't try anything foolish that would stand in his way."

Nodding slowly she absorbed what he said. "But he's here and they're there. How can he do that?" It seemed almost impossible to ensure that nothing would go wrong.

"He created hybrids before coming here, leaving some in Mystic Falls. He's also managed to acquire someone to travel there, make sure that everything is going accord to plan and she will check in when she can."

"How?"

"The best way to keep an eye on the enemy is to put someone in their circle, someone that they can connect with on some level, even if it is just with one of them."

"So a wolf in sheep's clothing, so to speak?"

Elijah's lip twitched and he nodded. "So to speak."

She paused, biting on her bottom lip lightly. "I didn't mean for you to see me get like that with your brother. He's just so irr-"

"Irresistibly good looking?"

Klaus' voice rang out from the doorway, causing the two to turn around to greet him. He had indeed been feeding. The light grey shirt he wore to dinner was splattered with blood, making some parts stick to his skin. It appeared he tried to clean his mouth the best he could, but forgot about the red liquid coating his neck. She tried her best to ignore it, but her eyes seemed to fall upon the mess every now and then.

"Not really what I had in mind." She muttered, raising from the bench. Smiling at Elijah she gave him a bow of her head. "Thanks for the talk and playing, but I think it's time for me to go to bed now."

Elijah simply nodded his head, watching as she retreated from the piano and past Klaus, making sure to put enough distance between them so their bodies wouldn't touch. Arella was already having to hold her breath around him, knowing the smell of blood would make her want to lick it from his neck. She was already having a hard time controlling herself as it was. It could be why Klaus had done it, refused to clean himself before seeking out the pair. He was trying to tempt her. And it was working.


End file.
